kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Stalk
is a Transteam System transformation assumed by the following characters: Soichi Isurugi.png| Soichi Isurugi (when possessed by Evolto) Soichi without glasses.png| Evolto (Kamen Rider Evol) Forms *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19 t. *'Kicking power': 22 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Similar to Night Rogue, Blood Stalk accesses his main form with the Transteam Gun and the Cobra Fullbottle. Unlike Riders and other Transteam/Kaiser system users, "Soichi" is almost always seen transformed into Blood Stalk after his identity has been revealed to Sento and the others at nascita. His stats are not only stronger than most of Build's forms, but also surpass Night Rogue's with only speed being slightly lower than his. Stalk also possesses numerous abilities built into his suit. On each wrist, he has extendable venomous tendrils that can shoot out and stab victims, injecting them with venom capable of either paralyzing, killing, or even disintegrating them. He can also create an energy cobra projection through his suit to attack or capture targets. It has been proven that "Soichi" is extremely proficient with the Blood Stalk arsenal and its abilities granted to him; his skill with the Transteam System, coupled with his enhanced durability, has allowed him to survive multiple skirmishes with Build and Cross-Z, and defeat Night Rogue in a duel. The true purpose of the Blood Stalk system is to encourage the rise of Hazard Levels in Riders. Thus, he is shown capable of accepting far greater punishments than either Build or Cross-Z. Instead of showing pain or discomfort, Stalk is otherwise enjoying the beatings so long that his opponent's Hazard Level rises. In order to facilitate this, Blood Stalk can measure the current hazard level of Kamen Riders/Smash by simply touching them. Stalk states that this form is merely temporary, as he uses powers acquired from Mars to stay toe to toe with enemies that are supposed to be stronger than what the Transteam System can put out. This is is shown when Stalk was able to fight on par with Build's RabbitTank Sparkling form while Night Rogue was easily defeated by it. Blood Stalk also has several non-combat abilities. As mentioned by Takumi himself, Stalk's equipment has the ability to change its user's voice tone freely to hide his identity. It is later revealed that the alternate voice is that of the entity possessing "Soichi". . Stalk is also able to activate the Guardians’ true programming as sleeper agents of Faust by snapping his fingers. When in need of a quick escape, he can escape any situation by becoming a cloud of red smoke and flowing away. Blood Stalk consist of the following parts: * : Blood Stalk's helmet. ** : A chimney unit mounted on Blood Stalk's head. It has a heat removal function, a function to disperse toxic gas, and can also launch special bullets. ** : Data collection system in Blood Stalk's helmet. It collects data in real time, and performs emergency repair on damaged parts of the suit. It also manages the condition of the body. ** : Transparent goggles to protect Blood Stalk's face. The built in ultrasonic sensor allows him to fight in complete darkness. ** : Blood Stalk's eyes. They It has a built in night vision sensor, and can detect heat sources and movement. ** : A built in gas mask in the helmet. It removes harmful substances from the air when breathing and can discharge toxic gases. ** : Device that protects Blood Stalk's head. In response to an enemy's physical attack, it emits a wave that cancels out the impact to nullify the damage. * : Blood Stalk's chest armor. The chest is equipped with a device called Steam Generator (スチームジェネレーター Suchīmu Jenerētā) that increases user's fighting ability. It can also accelerate the user's movement speed and attack power. * : Shock resistant bodysuit of Blood Stalk. It can release the physical limiter and unleash the hidden physical ability of the user while offering protection from damage. * : Blood Stalk's shoulder armor. They optimize arm movement to improve attack accuracy. A small plant is built inside to produce toxic gases and enhance the user's capabilities. * : Blood Stalk's arms. They increase speed and power, and are equipped with the tendrils which can be used to inject poison into enemies. * : Blood Stalk's gloves. They are reinforced, and have sharp claws at the fingers to allow for slashing attacks. * : Blood Stalk's knee pads. They optimize leg movement to improve speed. * : Blood Stalk's legs. They combine power and speed and specialize in high powered knees and continuous kicks. * : Blood Stalk's shoes. They suppress sound for stealth attacks, and can emit special steam for a kick attack. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Blood Stalk shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Blood Stalk performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Blood Stalk fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with a dose of Nebula Gas. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash; when used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions and their host will lose all memories once freed. Blood Stalk has 4 finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple energy ball that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Rocket:' Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. Appearances: Build Episodes 3-14, 16-17, 19-21, ROGUE Episode 2, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ ("Next Chapter", "Final Chapter"), Build 22-24, 28-34, 41 , NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1m9jlD7xKs - Union State= When multiple Guardians are combining into their larger battle robot form, the , Blood Stalk can merge with it to become a red variant that he can control. '''Appearances: Build Episode 10 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Blood Stalk is portrayed by suit actor . Appearances **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 47: Zero Degree Flames **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z'' }} See Also *Night Rogue *Kamen Rider Evol Category:Build Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Antivillains Category:Faust Category:Debatable Riders